


Therapy

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Author introspection. No fandoms.





	Therapy

Writing is good therapy, but she has to be careful. Otherwise, the male's eyes will look too much like his and the female's hair will look too much like hers.

Usually, she uses other's characters. It's cleaner, more established. There's less chance of bleed through. She can say, 'He would never act like this', or 'She would never say something like that'. Clean cut character designs with little room for interpretation. Even an alternate universe piece can only be taken so far.

Her lead character says, "I can give you the world, if you'll just love me." The author is really screaming 'I've given you everything and still I mean nothing to you,' from behind her keyboard. Sometimes it takes everything to get the words out, this *therapy*.

Hide the pain beneath the words. Don't let them see, they'll only look on the surface if you don't give them a reason to dig deeper.

Careful, indeed.


End file.
